


小妈

by realaxibaba



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realaxibaba/pseuds/realaxibaba
Summary: 黑帮太子谦×黑帮太子谦





	小妈

**Author's Note:**

> ooooooc  
巨型坦克，剧情需要有一段是笔×私设人物炮灰爹  
有洁癖勿入，引起不适请立刻退出

一、  
我第一次见小妈，就在家里的游泳池旁。  
玩了个通宵的我回来，想先去游个泳，走过去以后却只能对着满池子的玫瑰花瓣发愣。小妈就穿着一件父亲的白衬衣，带着满身青青紫紫的痕迹，坐在池子旁的秋千上看我。  
阳光很亮，他的皮肤很白。他歪着头冲我笑，露出牙齿，眼睛眯成一条缝。  
从那以后，我的心跳就不再完全属于我了。  
小妈不是女人，也不属于男人里身量娇小的那一类，父亲的衬衣他穿着甚至有些小，只能简单的罩在身上，扣子也只系上了两颗，阳光一打就透了，他的腰身、腹肌，甚至胸前的两点红樱，都囊括在我的视线里。衬衣的下摆盖不住底裤，有了灰色的底裤，他的腿反而显得更长，那上面零星的有几个红色的印记。父亲不是一个重欲的人，能在他身上留下这么多显眼的痕迹，想必是对他的占有欲已经浓烈到了必须释放的地步。他的脚踝很细，骨骼清晰，一只白生生的脚落在地上，随着秋千的起伏在半空和地面上摇晃，摇啊摇的，不知道什么时候，就晃动到了我的心尖上。很痒。  
我浑身都汗津津的，不知道是不是喝多了夜酒才盗汗，我想要是游泳池里没有那些娇弱的花瓣，我就能痛痛快快的跳进去游两下，然后再出来，干干净净的走到他面前。他就好比阳光，也好比雨后的空气，又要比花瓣还要鲜艳。他带着一身的情色，在我眼里却并不色情。  
这是错的，但在他身上，错的好像也可以是对的。  
他是一个有魔力的人。我无法相信这样的人会属于父亲。  
我想用一种体面的方式走到他面前，至少手不要抖，呼吸不要急促，脸色也不要发红，但身体却不听我使唤，我站到他面前，却连手指都已经僵化了。我的一只手可笑的立在半空，向着他的方向，看起来不像是要握手，反而更像要抓住他。  
“你……”混乱中我发出一个气音，然后就卡住了。  
“你好？”  
秋千停下了，他还是笑着，笑的晃眼，他小巧的脚踝却在我的脑海里无忧无虑的摇摆着。阳光落在他黑色的头发上，斑斑点点，他在日光里，布满了朝气。我从前认为做爱是肮脏的，发泄的快感也让我疲惫，但当我在这一刻垂眸看他时，我的脑海充斥着我和他疯狂交织的躯体，我忍不住想握住他那只正在打晃的脚去吻一吻，单纯的吻。但谨慎让我终归没有那么做。  
我再抬眼，他还是用亮亮的视线注视着我。  
那一瞬间我的心脏的确是软了一下，因为他看起来就像一个单纯的孩子，好奇的看着你，不为任何利益，甚至也没有过多的情感。他只是为了确定你是不是一个好的玩伴，如果你是，那么你就可以得到他。  
一个百分之百的他。  
“你是有谦。”他用肯定的语气说。  
我点了一下头，不知道是太紧张还是太糊涂，我竟然一张嘴就说错了话，“你是，我爸的新宠？”  
话一出口，我的心脏就“咯噔”了一下。我不能假装没看见他受伤的神情，原本还注视着我的眼睛立刻暗了下去，他偏头没有理我。无法形容我那一刻的心情，就好像我也被侮辱了一样。  
“抱歉，我不是故意的。”  
我站在原地手足无措，又不想再冒然冒犯他，就只能站在原地垂着头，很像小时候每每被父亲训话，都会哭着站在原地反省一样。这次虽然面上没有哭，但是心里却没好受到哪里去。气氛好一阵尴尬，直到父亲从屋里走出来。  
“在范。”  
父亲冷静的声音从身侧传过来，他穿着宽松的家居服，端着一杯咖啡，站在不远处看着我们，依然是面无表情的冷酷样，但我看见他的嘴角不易察觉的向上勾了勾——在小妈向他飞奔而去的时候。  
我紧紧地闭上了嘴，同时咽下了我心里的别扭。  
“爸。”  
“嗯。——别闹。”  
我忍不住抬头，正看见小妈从背后环抱住父亲，头靠在父亲的肩上，尖尖的牙齿咬着父亲的耳垂，又伸出粉嫩濡湿的舌头去舔吻它，最后用嘴唇把耳垂整个吃了进去，发出啧啧的水声，沾上去的唾液在阳光下发亮，比钻石还闪亮。  
而我一向禁欲的父亲，满面笑容的躲着他无理的动作，宠溺的看着他。我的视线滑到他们交叠的手上一瞬，又忍不住重新看了上去，而这一次，我和正吮着父亲颈窝的小妈，对上了视线。  
我浑身一震。  
他的眼眶泛起潮红，抬眼看我的时候眼角向上勾起，左眼皮上那两个并排的小痣随着他的动作轻微起伏，渐渐生出了情色的韵律感，他用一种和刚才完全不同的视线看向我，整个人也变得完全不一样，而可耻的是，在这样的他面前，我几乎是立刻就硬了。我看着他和父亲在我面前亲热，站立不安——他在勾引我了，我清晰地感受到，他在勾引我了。  
终于，他停下了，唾液润色了他薄薄的嘴唇，殷红非常，在张开的唇瓣中间间或勾连着银丝，又断掉，他伸出舌尖一舔，然后发出满足的喘息，他的嘴唇不曾闭上，我始终都能看见那蛰伏在口腔里的软舌。  
他的下体在动，不易察觉的，在后面磨蹭着父亲，他在玩火，而父亲的脸色已然紧绷，再宽松的家居裤也掩盖不住他挺立的欲望。因为忍耐，他把咖啡杯攥得更紧了。  
“有谦，这是你的妈妈。以后，要和妈妈好好相处。”  
我哑然的看着他。  
“听见了吗？”父亲催促了我一声，好像小妈在他身后摆动的速度加快了，他良好的忍耐力也已经快到了极限。  
“知道了。”  
父亲一点头，把咖啡杯往旁边的桌子上一放，拦腰抱起了小妈走向屋里。  
老实说，我从未见他这么心急过。  
“爸。”  
小妈快从我的视线里消失的时候，我心里一动，扬声叫住了父亲。他微微侧身，问我什么事，我看见小妈环着父亲的肩膀，在他怀里自在的晃着脚丫，头靠在他并不甚强壮的胸膛上，神情无辜的看着我。看着这样的他，我感到我的胯间已经硬的发疼。  
“我还不知道，小妈叫什么呢。”  
小妈突然趴在父亲的肩头嗤嗤的笑了，笑得东倒西歪。然后他懒洋洋的回说，“我叫林在范，你要是不想叫妈妈，以后叫我在范哥。”  
“好。”  
父亲不甚满意的皱起了眉，低头看了看他，但到底没有说什么。  
我盯着林在范得意洋洋摆动的脚趾，和对我故作娇羞抛出的眼神，内里涌起一股强烈的不适，为我方才认为他纯洁可人而感到荒唐，也为精虫上脑的自己感到可耻，但还有一点我说不清的东西，让我心烦意乱，方才心动的地方突然空了一大块，但我不知道这是怎么了。  
父亲抱着他走了，我的脚仿佛长在了地上一样，即便此刻我的欲望还依然渴望着他，但很多东西束缚着我的脚步，让我打消了这个念头。  
我慢慢的走，坐到了空荡荡的秋千上。空气里似乎还残留着林在范的气息，我闻着，深深地吸了一口气，然后拉开了裤链。  
我的脑海里都是他光洁的腿，白皙的脚，还有他动情时潮红的眼角，我在他最后看向我的那一眼里高潮，手里一片泥泞。  
那一眼深深的刻在我的脑海里。让我感觉，我似乎永远也逃不掉了。

二、  
家里过了一段和从前没有太大分别的日子。自从第一次见面以后，小妈再也没有勾引过我，这让我松了一口气，毕竟不是所有人都有勇气去迈出那可怕的一步。  
我适应他适应了很久，大多时候都是自己说服自己，不要一看见他就表现得像个只会用下半身思考的动物。庆幸的是，我的理智压抑还算有效果；另一方面，我还没有完全对他放松警惕。  
小妈看起来没有工作，和我一样是个无业游民，只要我在家，基本上都能碰见他。他待我有时候像长辈，有时候像兄弟，有时候像朋友，但无论如何都不是妈妈。他跟我开无伤大雅的玩笑，还会拜托我帮一些小忙，之后还会真心的跟我说谢谢。小妈真的很聪明，他用这种亲近又不过分的方式，一点点的让我接纳了他。说实话，小妈在这个家里住得比我坦然，我想多少是仗着父亲宠他，和他比起来，我反而像个寄宿者。有时看他生活的如此自在，我竟然也有点羡慕，尝试着也像他那样故意懒散的过日子，从在家不好好穿衣服，到吃饭时也能和父亲闲聊，最大的改变，就是我渐渐变得爱说话了。有几次三个人坐在餐厅里吃饭竟然也其乐融融，让我一阵恍惚。原来这个家里也能如此有人气。  
小妈还尤其喜欢在夜里溜到厨房吃东西。  
他总是像偷吃的贼，鬼鬼祟祟的避着人打开柜子，掏出杂七杂八的零食。我一开始还想告诉他，这些东西其实都是给他准备的，他尽可以放心大胆地吃，因为我和父亲都没有吃零食的习惯。但后来我就不了，因为他每次看见我，都会笑眯眯的塞一些给我，然后扯着我坐在一起吃，他似乎把这当成一个和我的游戏，用零食当“封口费”，和我一起拥有一个秘密。  
我喜欢这种全世界只有我和他的感觉。  
吃的时候零食大部分还是归他，我每次都只是象征性的拿着个什么，然后就坐在那里看他。有时候是几袋果冻，有时候又是一些薯片，还有很多我叫不上名字的东西，他都吃的津津有味，偶尔甚至像个真正的孩子一样粘到手上，嘴角上，洒在桌子上，我就替他清理，他也不躲嫌，反而软着嗓子跟我说，“谢谢。”  
在这样的他面前，我反而成了一个长辈，这是我从来都没有体会过的事。我想他虽然是我名义上的小妈，但只要他愿意，我随时都可以把他宠成一个孩子。  
属于我的孩子。  
小妈一笑就会眯眼睛，只留下白皙、整齐的牙齿对着我，他笑容里的那份满足和快乐，让我相信他生活在这里是幸福的，不管以什么身份，这里的生活应该是他想要的，否则他没有理由会心甘情愿的留下来。  
他和父亲相处时也是软的，但不像和我一起时那种无忧无虑的撒娇，他总是带有一份小心去看着父亲，不自觉地去讨好。这大概是他们的爱情里无法避免的可悲，在他面前，小妈永远都是弱者，弱者为了生存，难免都会这样。有时看见他 ，仿佛也看见我自己，只不过他更可怜，毕竟我是一个独一无二的儿子，我的存在就是特权；而他虽然是唯一一个被承认的伴侣，但也难保被丢弃的命运。  
我同情他，也可怜他，但我似乎也更爱他了。我知道他也许没有那么单纯，甚至比我想象的更风骚，更浪荡，但我还是盲目的爱着他。我的眼睛里只能看见他。  
抛弃掉那些肮脏的念头，我无比确定的是，此时此刻的我，是真心的爱上了他。甚至不用他知道，也不用他回报。  
我很少再出去混，大多时间都是在宅子里陪他。父亲对这个状况很满意，说我似乎收了心，反而让我开始熟悉帮里的事务。  
我哭笑不得。  
原先我一直以为父亲是不愿意放权，才一直不让我插手他的事务，又或者他根本就没打算把生意传给我。这么想着，我也就不在意他将来会把帮派给谁，开始过每一个浪荡子都会过的那种日子。我根本不在乎那些金钱权力，我也不关心明天和未来，我只是沉迷在每一个今日，日月轮回，春去冬来，生活被我过成一堆符号。  
但现在我才明白，他只是在考验我，所以假装不中意我。真是和一切烂俗的圈套一样，父亲原来也有这样的想法。  
不过可笑的是，我并非明白这一切才开始过得像个人样，我不过是不想让小妈跟我一样寂寞。其实他应该知道的，我对那些从来都不上心。如果他早一点察觉我的不对劲的话，最后也许还能逃过一劫，不至于被一枪打死，但可惜了，父亲从来都不了解我。  
父亲并没有发现我和小妈有什么不对劲，即便事实上也的确什么都没有。但做贼的人总是心虚，在我的潜意识里，我好像已经和小妈产生了关系。  
这种悖德的愧疚感，总是压得我喘不过气来。  
当我极度想念他的时候，我反而会幻想到我被父亲揪住的场景，也许只有那个时候，我才有机会无所顾忌的对他告白我的心事，疯狂的向他求爱，告诉他我忍耐的有多辛苦。我希望我能说清小妈其实与我毫无干系，让父亲不要伤害他；但我又想，最好是永远都不要有那么一天，这样他才可以一直平安的活下去。  
我就这样紧紧地守着那条线，和自己的欲望作斗争，努力让自己不犯错。这样的折磨让我感到窒息，但我却在这个过程里尝到了痛苦，这种痛苦让我有了活着的感觉。时间渐渐变得很慢，就连从睡梦中睁开眼，都被赋予了特殊的意义。  
因为工作，时间不再充裕，我也开始和父亲一样早出晚归，忙碌让我有些淡忘了他的样子。虽然偶尔忍不住还是会去想他，但我能感到，那样原始的欲望已经熄灭了了很多。我以为是工作转移了我的注意力，让我恢复了一些正常，我暗自庆幸。

三、  
在我努力逃离小妈身边的这段日子，生活也没有什么不同。他和父亲的感情依然很好，对我也没有什么异样。我早知道会是这样的结果，所有的一切，都只是我自己和自己的战斗，他从未参与进来。  
但坏就坏在小妈是个自由的人。他的性格就是那样的漫不经心，直来直去。  
他会缠着父亲在大庭广众之下亲热，只要他想，他就会爬到一本正经的父亲身上，噘着嘴巴说，“吻我。”  
然后父亲就会和他交换一个热烈而又缠绵的吻，几乎要把他拆穿入腹。他是一个撒娇的好手，每一次都能让父亲晕头转向，更不要提我。  
在这个家里，他们的亲热只需要避开我，而如果我不在的话，那对于他们本就是再寻常不过的事。有几次我主动避开，但也有时候会偷偷地观望，想象自己在和林在范的接触，而仅有的几次，我会在恶劣心性的促使下，假装不知道的走过去，看他和父亲迅速而仓皇的分开。  
我的视线永远都是落在林在范的身上一秒，再去看向父亲，而大多数时候，父亲为了掩盖，不会选择看我，所以我只会跟林在范对视上。他根本不在意亲热被撞破这种事，因为这是让他舒服的事，他看起来为此颇为满意。  
也是，这证明父亲至少对他还有“兴趣”。  
但活春宫这种事，远不在我的想象之内。毕竟我没有想到，一向严肃近乎于古板的父亲，会和林在范在书房里胡搞。那甚至还是一个白天。  
书房的大门没有关紧，我想走到里间再去敲那扇小门，但小门完全敞开了，我一走进去，就是一片春色和此起彼伏的喘声。林在范正面坐在父亲的腿上，因为情动而耐不住的仰起头，下颌线和脖颈连成好看的弧线，再往上就是忍不住喘息的红唇，间或被逼出尖锐的呻吟。他的眼睛半闭着，睫毛颤抖着，汗水和泪水融在一处，额前的头发都被打湿了，一片波光粼粼。因为窗帘没完全拉上，他赤裸的胸膛就暴露在一缕阳光下面，那上面布满了津液，汗水不住的滚落，父亲的头还埋在他的乳首上，不断发出亲吻舔舐的水声。他已经完全沉醉了。林在范的身上堪堪挂着一件白色的衬衣，但我这一侧的领子已经滑了下去，露出不算宽厚但健壮的肩膀，上面覆盖着点点红痕。他的腰向上供起，下身完全的和父亲贴合在一处，前端在父亲的手里跳动，顶端汩汩的流着水，父亲顶的很快，又快又狠，太深的时候林在范不受控制的捧住了父亲的头，发出濒死的呼喊，整条腿都紧紧的绷着，青筋毕露，双脚在身侧乱踹。在一片激烈的撞击声里，他的头又重重的落到了父亲的肩膀上，开始发出崩溃的尖叫——他哭了，与此同时，他射了。不是浑浊的精液，而是几缕清水，性器不受控制的抖动个不停，不知是太痛苦还是太欢愉，他疯狂的扭动着身体，整个人都在痉挛。  
他就这样当着我的面，被我的父亲干到失禁，干到哭。  
我听见父亲喉咙里的低吼，一下又一下的抖动着射精，全都射进了他的身体里。  
空气里全是淫靡的味道。我整个人都被冲击得失去了意识。  
我站在原地，满脑子只想逃跑，但就像上一次我没能走过去面对他们一样，这一次，我依然选择了站在原地。  
直到平静下来的小妈，窝在父亲的肩头，不经意的看见了我。  
他被吓着了，瞳孔剧烈的收缩了一下，茫然而又慌张，但他努力的克制住了。等冷静下来，他甚至对我勾起了一个微笑，不动声色的，没有惊动还停留在余韵里的父亲。  
他的唇上沾满了唾液。  
我几乎是落荒而逃，我的眼前全都是他紧紧盯着我的双眼，那就像恶魔的召唤，对着我说：来吧，我也能让你这样快乐。  
整整三天我把自己关在房间里。  
我不是情窦初开的男孩，但也不是一个情场上的老手。我受父亲的影响太深，从不沉溺于肉体上的放纵，也从不让自己喝得烂醉，我生活在自己的条条框框里，但这一切全被小妈打得粉碎。这让我觉得，我很可笑。  
父亲在我心中的地位以及大不如前，我难以说明为什么。仅仅是因为他没有克制住自己的欲望吗？可小妈明明就是他的人。他们在一起是天经地义的事。  
我就这么一遍又一遍的告诫自己，但适得其反，我反而更加厌恶这一切了。  
终于，我醉倒在了酒精里，我的大脑飘飘然，林在范的脸就在我面前，还是我梦想中那个纯洁可人，如天使般的人，他就连色情也是纯洁的，而不是那个引诱着我，一步一步走向深渊的恶魔。午夜梦回时，林在范的痣便又重新出现在了我的梦里，他的眼神，他的媚态，还有他轻轻剐蹭在我心尖上的脚，又通通击碎了我自以为是的防线，把我拉进了无尽的深渊。  
我挣扎的醒来，难以忽视身下挺立的欲望，占有他的念头始终占满了我的脑海。我忍不住的崩溃，懊悔，我恨不得就这样结束我的生命，只要我别再想着他。  
我把自己埋在被子里，陷入一片黑暗，身体抖如筛糠，好一会儿，我才把他的眼睛从我的世界里暂时的清理出去。  
但也就是这样，我发现，所有我以为的坚守，都是短暂的，这一切仅仅都是因为他没有再勾引我。但只要下次他对我伸出一根手指，我就会丧心病狂的舔上去，沦为他的走狗。  
而可怕的是，我想他对这一切都知道。他对我露出的每一个甜美的笑，都是故意带我去地狱的路。  
只是他不说。

第三天晚上，他走进了我的屋里。很轻，但我立刻就知道那是他，因为空气里钻进了他的气味，而我的心脏开始疯了一般的跳动。我埋在被子里没有动。  
他坐到了我身边，发出了一声叹息。  
“你就打算一直这样呆着？”  
是他的风格，开门见山，丝毫不存在对于过去的羞于启齿。  
见我不说话，他就开始独自一人讲话。  
“你爸爸那天不知道是你，我骗他说是一个下人，第二天就找个由头开除了。”  
“你不用担心，这种情况以后不会再发生了。”  
“他这几天以为你不在家，我说你去看望朋友了，什么事都不会有的，你别害怕。”  
“但你已经三天没吃东西了，再这样下去不行。”  
“……有谦？”  
“说实话也没什么吧，你也不小了，总不能也没有经验。”  
“还是说，你觉得两个男人很恶心？”  
他顿了一下，慢条斯理地说，“可我记得，第一天见到你的时候，你也有反应……”  
我“嚯”的一下掀开被子瞪着他，因为羞耻和愤怒而止不住的大喘气。我的脸色一定十分难看。  
“出去。”我紧咬着牙根说。  
他笑笑，不当回事，伸出手拉拉我，“别这样嘛。”  
“我让你出去！”  
我不管不顾的冲他大吼，我不想失控的，我也没有立场对他发脾气，但感情只要开了一个口，缝隙就会越裂越大，情绪已经完全脱离了我的控制。我的大脑一片轰鸣，他在我面前也变成了一个模糊的轮廓，我感觉我随时都会倒下。这时，他的手触到了我的脸颊。  
他的指尖很凉，掌心却是热的，他捧着我的脸，让我感受到了久违的依靠。即便是那样想要逃离他，但最后，我还是控制不住的，想要汲取他的温暖。  
“有谦，别哭。”  
我颤栗着冷静下来。他低沉的声音回荡着，眼睛里第一次对我露出了哀伤。我吸吸鼻子，发现自己确实是哭了，他的手上都是我的泪水。  
但我又怎能停止哭泣。我是那个彻头彻尾的失败者，尤其是在他的面前。我从来都没有这么深刻的认识过自己。  
“对不起，是我对不起。”我望着他说。  
林在范对我摇摇头，“不怪你，是我……是我……”  
“但我向你保证，这一切都会过去的，好吗？相信我。”  
我缓慢地点点头，任由他把我揽进了怀里。他的身上只散发着芳香剂的味道。  
那一刻，世界在我耳边安静了，只有他的心跳声隔着胸腔“咚、咚”的传来，一下又一下，向我证明他的存在，告诉我这一切都不是梦境。

四、  
我和小妈的关系反而更好了。我不再只想着和他上床的事，他在我的眼里渐渐褪去所有的滤镜，逐渐显露出原本的模样来。  
他更像我的哥哥，疼我爱我，开导我的心事，有时还可以做我的朋友。他对我的态度没有变化，只是我才看清了他。  
林在范只比我大两岁，今年他才大学毕业。我没有问他上的哪个大学，也不好奇他的过去，只是安静的听着他说和父亲的相遇、相识到相恋，他说什么我听什么。林在范说话有点磕绊，也有点絮叨，尤其是当他在思考的时候。在他表达不准确的时候，我会体贴的替他补充，我喜欢看他大笑的样子，那样让我也快乐。我知道，我们是在一步一步加深了对彼此的认识。  
他说他没有朋友，有时会不自觉地把我当成朋友，问我介不介意。他说这话的时候很小心，好像生怕失去我一样，我立刻摇摇头，坦然地告诉他，我当然愿意。心里又想着，我甚至还把你当过我的孩子。  
林在范笑的很漂亮，他握着我的肩膀说，“有谦，谢谢你。”  
得到小妈的信任和认可是一件让我骄傲的事，我知道在别人眼里我可能是个疯子，但我想那是因为他们都没有见过林在范。没有人能抵挡住他的魅力，我坚信他是完美的。

父亲最近很忙，回家的次数越来越少，每次回来都带着一身疲累。我手里管的事都不太重要，但我也听到风声说，帮里出现了内鬼。条子已经毁了两桩生意。  
这么大的事父亲不可能不动怒，按他雷厉风行的做事风格，很快就除掉了很多可疑的人，帮帮里进行了一次大换血，有被冤枉的，但有人却是真的卧底。大家都认为事情还没有结束，因为那些人在的位置都是边边角角，根本触及不到根本的利益，真正的敌人还隐藏在暗处，没有透露一点风声。  
有天晚上父亲带着深夜的寒气回来，冲进房里和小妈爆发了激烈的争吵。他们像两头愤怒的野兽一样的撕打，我只能守在门口，等待这一切的结束。  
好歹想想就知道，怀疑的苗子最后还是落在了小妈的身上。而小妈显然受不住这种污蔑，他没有见过父亲这副冷酷无情的样子，内心一定不好受。  
他那么无辜，明明什么都不知道。  
这时候我有点怨恨父亲，为什么做不到十足的信任他。像我一样。  
最后他哭了，他的眼泪安静的滑下来，没有发出一声呜咽。房间里寂静了一会儿，然后我听见林在范用嘶哑的声音说，“如果你真的怀疑我，那我明天就走，如果你觉得这样对不起你的兄弟，那我现在就去死。”  
他的语气一点也不像说大话，我的心脏一下子就提到了嗓子眼，我紧张的冲到门口想劝解，发现父亲已经冲动的把他抱进了怀里。  
我知道，小妈不会走了，也不会被怀疑了。  
但我看着他们紧紧的拥抱，却无法忽视心里的异样，似乎总有哪里是不对劲的。  
我也没能忽视掉，当我看见小妈脸上未干的泪水时，眼前一闪而过的，是那场久违的情事。  
夜晚的梦里，小妈又出现了。他的头埋在我的身下，给我咬。沉浸在性欲里的我丝毫没有绝对不对劲，直到我看清他的脸。他的嘴里含着我的下体，用快乐而又讨好的姿态，一口又一口的吞吐，兴奋的感觉烟消云散，我震惊的只想把我的下体抽出来，谁知道没能忍住，直接射在了他的脸上。他喘息着闭上眼，粘稠的浊液从他高挺的鼻梁上滑落，还有一些落到了他的右眼上，他只能够睁开一只眼看着我。他的唇微微张开，那些东西就滑进他的嘴里。  
而他竟然还面带笑容的，软着嗓子叫我，“有谦。”  
我浑身一抖，从梦里清醒了过来。毫不意外的，身下一片濡湿。  
我僵硬的起身，全身都是冷汗，身体还有一些发抖。我换上干净的内裤，坐在床边捂住了自己的脸。我没有想到，在我以为我正常了的时候，竟然一点预告都没有的，就踩过了那条线。  
而他甚至没有勾引我。  
我浑浑噩噩的站起身，下楼去喝水。路过通往泳池的门厅时，我发现有扇门没被关上，窗帘偶尔会被吹起来，看着分外碍眼。我走过去关门。  
就在这个时候，我却听见外面传来小妈的声音。我仔细听了听，他似乎是在打电话，和以往所有的都不同，此刻他的声音严肃、冷酷，咄咄逼人的在和对方谈判。  
“钱？权？我要那些做什么？有我的命重要吗？”林在范说的漫不经心，也很不耐烦。到这里，我还以为是因为父亲的缘故，有人找了他的麻烦。我生气的想要冲过去，但他又说，“……是，我是一个警察，我暂时还没有忘，但是我以为，我做的已经够多了。”  
“我只是一个刚毕业的学员，连宣誓都没有就被你们塞进来了……按照你们的惯例来看，到时候翻脸不认人，把我一起当做犯人处理掉岂不是很容易？”  
“没有！我从来都没有变得和他们一样！……你以为我就很好过吗？！我每天都生活的胆战心惊，还要忍受被男人——”  
“我没想说给你听，我知道，你们根本不在乎我。”  
他嗤笑一声，语气更加的冷漠。  
“你确定这是最后一单？如果你们还是不能一次性解决掉他们怎么办？你们已经失败两次了！”  
“……”  
“威胁我？还真是下三滥。”话是这么说，但林在范的语调却很满意。  
“别忘了，我也有我的条件，到时候走着瞧吧！”  
电话似乎挂了，手机被扔到了一边，林在范暂时还没有进来。我站在窗帘后面，一阵风吹过来，我意识到我的全身都被冷汗打透了。  
我轻轻的拉开窗帘，走了出去，林在范背对着我，就像我第一次见他时一样，坐在秋千上摇晃。  
“谁？！”  
快走到他身边的时候，我故意发出了声响，他警惕的回头，身体下意识的做出了防守的动作。  
心脏碎裂的毫无声息，只有疼痛在不断地蔓延。我站在原地看着他，近乎于祈求的叫他，“哥……”  
小妈过于难看的脸色只能用万念俱灰来形容。他木然的看着我，嘴唇颤抖着张开，良久，才艰难的吐出一句话。  
“有谦啊，对不起。”

五、  
我只觉得好笑。原来自己不过是个傻子，被人攥在手心里戏耍。  
我踉跄着转身向屋里走，小妈从后面一把抓住我。  
“别去！”  
“我求你，别去！”  
他看起来快崩溃了，而我却无法理解。  
“为什么不去？你有什么资格让我不去？”  
“我留在你身边，好让你立刻杀了我，是吗？！”  
林在范拼命地摇着头。  
“对不起，我不想伤害你。”  
“但是你已经伤害了我！”我一把甩开他的手，指着屋里冲他吼，“他就在里面，你觉得你还能瞒他多久？！一天，一个月，还是一年！”  
“等他们下次行动之前，你已经是一具尸体了你知不知道！”  
林在范的手攥紧了，但他还算镇定，甚至没有过于惊慌。他的脸色带着决然的勇气，这让我感到颓丧。  
他是警察，我早该想到了。哪有人会心甘情愿的被困在这里一辈子，身居人下，还要过胆战心惊的日子。  
——啊，到头来，我还是只能失去他；或者说，我从来都没有被接受过。  
“能不能离开那里，投靠我，这样，我就给你求情。”  
我带着最后一丝希望问他，但他只是悲伤的看着我。我感觉我的身体逐渐的冻上了。  
“那就，只能再见了。”  
我浑浑噩噩的往屋里走，他没有再拦我。快回到屋里的时候，他突然低声笑了一下，我停下来，听见他在我身后自言自语一般的说，“还真的跟你爸爸一样呢。”  
“什么？”  
“你的性格。”  
我回头，惊讶的发现，林在范的身上又出现了从前勾引我的那种气息。他看着我的眼睛里，又重新蒙上了情欲。那两颗痣，在我眼前不断地晃动。  
他整个人都站在黑夜里，轻轻地说，“有谦和爸爸一样，是个冷静的人，所以再喜欢的东西，也能说不要就不要，对吗。”  
“也是，只要能活下去，就一定会遇见更新更好的东西，又何必在意现在有什么。”  
不，不会了，等你消失了，我也会消失的。我在心里沉默的反驳，但我说不出口。他的语气突然让我觉得，没能爱他到最后就是我的罪恶。  
“你到底想说什么？”  
“你不是知道吗？”林在范终于动了，他缓缓地走到我面前，牵住我的手，面色惨白，用深情的声音对我说，“我们有谦，很喜欢我是不是？”  
“……”他的手很暖，但是我的手心里只有冷汗。  
“要不要跟我一起快乐？”  
“呼”的一声。希望在我的眼前被吹灭了。

一切的发生，都没有我以前想象的那么难。大概是因为摒弃了无用的情感，所以上床就回归成了最原始的欲望。  
我沉默的干着他，大脑一片空白，只有本能的抽插，他一定也没好受到哪里去，所以只能紧闭着眼，攥着床单忍耐，发出急促的喘息。  
我甚至没有完全硬起来。我找不到兴奋的意义。他的性器也软着，后面也保持着干涩和僵硬。  
这一场完全失败的性爱，我们谁都不在状态，却没有人要停下。  
外面下起了雨，雷声卷着闪电一起不断的砸下来。我停下来去看，在巨大的雷声在我耳边炸裂的那一刻，我甚至以为，这雷马上就会劈下来，我和他下一秒就会在这里这样死去。  
他睁开了眼，没有说话。我们维持着结合的姿势，各自沉默。  
“累了吗？”  
良久，他举起一只手，从半空中伸向我，他摩挲着爬起来，突然抱住了我。我能听见他的心跳，就在我的胸腔旁跳动，他环着我的脖颈，用一种全身心信任的姿势，和我紧密的拥抱。这让我产生了错觉，好像我真的拥有了他。  
“我想和你在一起。”我听见自己说。“即便这些全都错了，我也还是想，和你在一起。”  
“有谦，你能原谅我吗？”他的声音太轻，轻到我以为那是我的错觉。  
原谅，还要我如何原谅你呢？从看见你的那一刻起，我的心就已经成了你的。即便到了这一刻，我也想不出说服自己放弃你的理由。  
你说，我会不会原谅你。  
“没关系的，”我摸上他的头发，一只手轻轻地拍着他，就像哄入睡的孩子一样，在他耳边耳语，“一切都会过去的，我相信你。”

六、  
小妈是软的。他的唇舌，他的口腔，比我吻过的任何一个人都要柔软。停下来的间隙里，他会温顺的看着我，等我下一步的动作，这让我极尽所能的对他温柔。我的下体在他的体内迅速的膨胀，很快就让他变得不舒服，他不安的挪动了两下屁股，哼哼了几声。我们还维持着联结的姿势坐着接吻，但现在显然急需进入到下一步了。  
当我再抬眼看向他的时候，他浑身都哆嗦了一下，性器有了抬头的迹象，后穴也开始变得潮湿。  
真是一个乖孩子。我笑了。  
我疯狂的吻着他，把他推倒在床上，开始热切的抽插。我用舌尖勾引着他的舌头一起交缠，唇舌交融发出“啧啧”的声响，两个人流下的津液沾满了他的胸膛，我顺着痕迹一路向下舔舐，红色的花在他的身上绽放。我开始玩弄他的乳珠，一边用力的吸吮，一边又用手指蹂躏，下面的抽插越来越狠，他发出浪叫，大声的呻吟，比那日在父亲的身下还要淫荡，他的腰越抬越高，臀部疯狂的摆动，他的身子过于敏感，在我粗暴的对待下迅速的被催熟，整个人都泛起了粉红色。  
他的性器高高的举着，却得不到爱抚，他的手刚要摸上去却被我一把按到一边。我牢牢的按着他的两条胳膊，他发出崩溃的哭嚎。  
“有谦，有谦！求求你……求求你别这样！啊！……唔嗯……”  
我把他的求饶声全都堵了回去，开始专心的研磨下面的一点。他的前列腺很浅，那一块凸起的软肉被我不断地撞击，旋转着摩擦，流出来的水变得越来越多，后面也越缴越紧，所有的媚肉都拼命地挤压上我的性器，吮吸，吮吸，用力的吮吸，在我拔出来的时候发出“啵”的声响，我扶着性器，浅浅的戳在他的穴口打转，看着那层层媚肉一出一进，拼命地想要把龟头吸进去。我把头埋在小妈的耳边低笑，“哥，你看，你下面的小洞真的很喜欢我呢。”  
“给、给我……”  
小妈偏头看着我，眼神因为短暂的休息而恢复了清明，不容质疑的命令我。  
“给你什么？”  
我舔着他的耳垂，颈窝，等他的回答。  
“把你的东西，插进来。”  
“干我。”  
“遵命。”  
性器插进去以后，我低下头，吻了吻他高耸的柱体，整个柱身又粗又硬，颜色还是漂亮的粉，最上面流着清液，可怜兮兮的吐，它看起来十分孤独。  
我抬头看林在范，发现他已经彻底瘫成了一滩水，浑身赤裸的敞开怀，双腿大张着，由我肆无忌惮的入侵，他的双手揪着枕头，表情是我从未见过的陶醉，他微红的脸颊在枕头上难耐的磨蹭，间或发出舒畅而又痛苦的喘息，他的眼角眉梢都挂满了情。没有什么，是比这更美的画面。  
我抽出性器，让他侧卧，驾起一条腿重新插进去，更深的体位让他把脸整个都埋进了枕头里，剧烈的喘息，我一只手抚慰着他的前端，尽力让他得到缓解和释放。  
他扭过头来和我接吻，像一只小猫一样的舔我，眼神迷离的看着我，我怀疑他黑色的头顶很快就会冒出两个尖尖的耳朵，屁股上也会长出黑色的尾巴。  
“就像小猫一样。”  
“像小猫发情，追着主人求欢一样。”  
“是不是，哥？”  
林在范发出呜咽，他开始抽泣，前端越来越硬挺，身后也开始有节奏的收缩，他快去了。我最后狠狠的顶他，他在一声尖叫里射了出去，我的性器也在极致的紧缩下喷出大股的精液，全都没入了他体内的最深处。

雨还在下着。  
“别把它拿出去好不好？”  
林在范在我怀里昏昏欲睡着说，“我喜欢你占有我。”  
“要不要给我生个孩子？”我笑。  
“嗯……有谦喜欢的话，就可以。”  
我鼻子一酸，有什么东西就要冲破眼眶。我猛地仰起了头。  
如果我们没有如此遇见，我不敢想，我和他是不是也有幸福的那一天。  
“哥，你爱我吗？”  
趁着他似乎睡着了，我悄声的问。  
“……”  
“不爱也没关系的，我会好好的爱着哥，把你失去的，加倍补给你。”  
“爱……”  
一声梦呓一样的声音响起来，我低头，林在范微张着嘴，我在胸膛里睡得像个孩子。

【END】  
没有了。

骗你的。番外过两天更新。


End file.
